


Comfort Found In Storms

by RoamingHalla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Memories, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoamingHalla/pseuds/RoamingHalla
Summary: A prompted piece for a Dragon Age Amino Prompt using my two Lavellan characters"Write a story or scene about one of your character’s favorite or least favorite type of weather. What do they love or hate about it? Is it connected to a memory from their past? How does this type of weather affect your character?"





	Comfort Found In Storms

Nyssaila rested her head against the wall, her breathing slow. She sat with legs crossed ontop of covers that were stretched over the bed. Outside the safety of the buildings walls, a storm brewed. Falling down from the clouds above, the rain hit the roofs as well as the ground with intensity not found in normal rainfall. Thunder echoed in the distance and she found that the thunder brought its own rather calming atmosphere.

She found that storms always was her favourite kind of weather; well just the rainstorms. Yes, she was aware that it was a harness for such a grave amount of destruction and it often would bring a sense of fear through the people and the wildlife, but it was calming, the sounds of the rain and the thunder particularly. And after a storm ended everything just seemed better, happier, calmer; she liked it. But she couldn't place why she had such a fond feeling of storms, and it felt more than simply liking the weather.

Chuckling quietly to herself, she found it quite a coincidence that this storm itself wasn't the only thing that was chaotic. And she was sure this 'storm' brought did not bring the same calming feeling with it, not at all.

Nyssaila was torn away from everything, her whole life turned completely chaotic in a blink of an eye. A simple investigation of the Conclave turned into a chaos she could only describe as a hurricane. There were Breaches that spat out demons, a destroyed conclave, they were unnerving in their own right, but what was worse was the fact she was placed right in the middle.

She was the one who helped to soothe the Breach, but she was also given a title, a Herald for someone she didn't even believe in. She was placed into a figure of importance for an Inquisition, and she only stayed for the fact that she was deemed the only one to end a threat that endangered every corner of Thedas. She felt unsafe and uneasy, everywhere she looked seemed so foreign and it was not full of the friendly faces of her clan but instead ones of Templars who'd surely want her put under lock and key in a Circle if they weren't collapsed due to the Mage Rebellion, as well as the Chantry members whose gossip and ideals ate away at her, as well sd the threats of being arrested or executed. That felt as much as a storm as the one outside.

Shaking her head, she exhaled slowly, Nyssaila didn't want to dwell on it, the one moment of relative relaxation would not be spent on the fear for her life, the bitterness she felt towards this 'Inquisition' and everything else that she thought about at every other moment; Creators will it, she would have this one moment to just herself.

Looking down at the letter that laid on the nightstand. It was folded up rather nicely, a ribbon made of what she believed was wool. Curiously, there seemed to be something inside the letter, the end of plant stems gave that away.

She hadn't read it, but she was informed that the letter came from Clan Lavellan. And she wondered if that meant the scouts who went to address her clan's worries and letters at least a month ago (she believed it took around two weeks on horseback to get there) were almost back.  Reaching for it, Nyssaila picked up the letter. Now was a good as time as any to read it she supposed.

Setting the letter down on her lap, she opened it. Inside was small bundle of blood lotus, which she carefully picked out from the letter. Her hands were holding the paper lightly, hesitation rang through her.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to read it. She did, but in some ways she wondered if reading it would only make her longing to return home worse. It had already been a thought in her head before receiving the letter, but after receiving it, all she could think about was the home she could not return back to. And what if they didn't want her back, she surely wouldn't blame them for turning their back on a clanmate who is believed to claim they're the Herald of Andraste.

Rolling the letter back up, the bloodlotus still laid beside her. With the letter grasped tightly in her hand, she got off from where she sat. She walked over to the side of the small building where the window to the outside was. Resting her arms on the shelf in front of the window, she looked out it.

The letter was still crumbled in her hand, but her focus was now drawn away from it, at least in the moment. As she watched the rainfall hit the ground, and thunder cracked the sky, it brought open a familiar memory to the surface. Why it came to her had to do with the combination of both the rainstorm and having the thoughts of her Clan in her mind she believed.

_The rainstorm reminded her of one many years ago, before they had settled in the mountains, and the memory was a potent one at that. She had been traveling with Auryon and a younger hunter-Revas, around the forest, recalling why was difficult, but Nyssaila was pretty sure it had do with a young Halla that had wandered off._

_Though it was raining rather heavily, how the forest smelt of mud and wet foliage and the puddles that covered the ground, no-one was bothered. Infact, determined was a better word to describe it, and Nyssaila recalled she even felt relaxed._

_It had taken hours and the trench through the forest was growing tiresome, but they had finally seemed to caught up to the Halla. Its tracks were recent, and sounds of the familiar Halla noises were nearby._

Smiling, what came next was why Nyssaila looked upon the memory with fondness, and for a moment she had forgotten everything she had been thinking about before.

_Auryon had found the Halla, but he also found something, well someone unexpected. Resting on the Halla's back, the animal curled around them as best as they could, there was a small elven child, no more than eight. A city elf, no doubt._

_The Halla was awaken by the footsteps and quickly recognized them, and in return they nudged their head against the sleeping child to wake them up. Auryon was the first to talk with the child, and they quickly found out the child was running from something, evident by the lack of proper gears, the frightened expression and the arrow wound in the heel roughly patched up._

_After she had healed the wound, they trekked back to camp, the child carried on top of the Halla's back. By the time they arrived, Auryon had already seemed to crack the child's silence, and when he explained he was looking for the Dalish as a refuge, he didn't want to be taken to the Circle he explained, the clan accepted him. Auryon voting to take on the role of their adopted father._

_Inaeen, they picked that name as a reminder that they had found the freedom they wanted. And ever since all she could think of when she saw rainstorms was Inaeen, and Auryon's smile when Inaeen was content with him being their new family, they said that Auryon reminded them of their father before he had been killed, at least partially._

As the memory faded, Nyssaila hadn't realized she had been crying. Small tears, but nonetheless there. Dropping the letter from their grasp, their held her head in her hands. Even if the memory was happy in the moment, now everything she had felt was intensified. The happiness that rang through the clan, laughter at every corner, the sense of belonging and pride that always followed her, her heart longed for it.

Auryon, she missed her friend the most. He had been there in her earliest memory, and to be separated not just from her whole clan, but him specifically, well it hurt. She wanted to just leave, but couldn't, she /had/ to close this breach. And she didn't know how long she'd be away.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, shooting her head up, she turned on her heals. Rubbing the tears from her eyes with her sleeve, she didn't want what could easily be a Templar to see a moment of weakness.

Opening the door a creak, she hadn't looked up at the person nor could she make out the person, but spoke anyway. "Whatever this is I'm sure it can wait, may I be left alone for just a small moment, it surely wouldn't be asking too much?" Her tone was defensive, glaring at the assumed soldier, scout or Templar, well more at the door.

Chuckling was all she got in return. Clenching her fists at that reaction, she was well prepared to tell this person off. As she opened the door further and she was able to see who it was she was having this /nice/ conversation with, her expression relaxed. She gestured for him to come inside out of the rain.

Smiling, Nyssaila instantly instantly tackled him into a hug after the door closed. "Auryon! When did you get here?" Her head resting against his chest, not caring that he was soaked.

"I see you've been missing me, I'm glad." Hugging Nyssaila in return, being a head taller he was able to lay his head on her shoulder. "Just this morning, I am not going to tell you how long it took me to find you, but I have you know when they tell you to find a a building, maybe it should be more specific, they all look the same."

Now it was her turn to laugh, "You never were good with directions."  

Letting her grip loosen, she stopped hugging the warrior. Stepping back, she looked up at him, her smile still spread across her face.

"May I ask what you're doing here? I mean I'm glad, but I am curious. And I hope Leliana was able to soothe out the clan's worry?"

Nodding, Auryon was glad to see her happy.  "Everything is detailed out in the letter, but in short they now aren't as worried for you." Now wishing she had read that letter, she could have benefited from knowing that in the very least.

"And well you know Inaeen, he was quite set on seeing you, they claimed that if this Inquisition was full of people like the Chantry members from where they came from that you'd need someone you can trust. And I couldn't just let them go alone-"

"As if you weren't going to anyway" Crossing her arms, a small grin had replaced the much larger smile.

Glancing off to the side, Auryon sighed "You caught me-" Auryon stopped for a moment, looking back at her with a more genuine expression. "I knew I had to be there, for Inaeen's sake, as well as yours. I didn't want you to go through this alone, Dusk, I /couldn't/."

In that very moment boomed under strike of lightning, the storm still was raging. And now, Nyssaila could place the previously unknown reason why she loved storms as much as she did. Yes, the weather was calming if you weren't caught in it, but what made her love it was more than simply the fact it was soothing. Storms themselves had such a strong connection to happy memories, the times she had gotten lost and truly formed the close bond with Auryon, the time she had discovered her interest for storm magic after seeing a lightning bolt catch something on fire. The storm that had scared off the Halla is what led to Inaneen joining the clan. And now she could add this memory to the list of fond memories that was connected to storms.

Nyssaila loved storms because everytime she is caught in one something positive happens, or they remind her of that positive moment. And she was glad of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love these two so much <3


End file.
